


Demon Lover

by BrocksAngel90



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Sheena is Drew's girlfriend but she is cheating on him With Finn Balor. Once Alexa tells this secret what will happen next.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)





	Demon Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm back and I plan to do better sorry it's been so long.

**Finn’s POV**

I am pacing waiting for her to get here. Sheena is the love of my life and it hurts so bad that we can’t be together openly yet. When she gets to my room she has a bruise on her face and “ What happened to your face sweetie?” “Drew is having a rough night.” she says looking up at me. “Leave him before he hurts you any worse.”I say as I kiss her forehead. “It’s not that easy Finn. I don’t want him to hurt you out of anger.” Sheena says. After we make love she lays next me for a few hours before deciding to go back to the room she shares with Bayley.

**Drew’s POV**

That fucking whore is cheating on me with pipsqueak Finn Balor and I had to find out from Alexa Bliss of all people. Alexa showed me pictures of them kissing , holding hands and of Sheena going to his room. I am so angry but I remain in control after Alexa prints them out for me I look and see a smile that Sheena has never given me not even once and we’ve been together for two years. I go to bed angry and hurt.

_**The next day** _

**Sheena’s POV**

I am helping Drew get ready for his match against Seth Rollins when Drew says “You love me right baby?” “Of course I do honey.” I say confused. “Good I want you to be right here when I get back because I have a special surprise for you after my match.”Drew says. I smile and kiss his cheek before he leaves. I am sitting in his locker room when Finn comes and says “Tonight I am going to show you really good time Lass.” “Just being with you is a good time baby boy.” I say kissing Finn before he leaves so Drew doesn’t catch us. When Drew comes back he is pissed since he lost the match. “Damn it fucking bull shit.”Drew yells before looking at me. I back away and he smiles at me. He pulls out some photos and says “You are a lying cheating whore.” I am shocked to see me and Finn in the photos. “Drew where did these come from?”I ask shocked. “That doesn’t matter. How long has this been going on?!!!” Drew yells grabbing me by the hair. “Nine and a half months.” I say boldly trying to pull away. “Do you love him?” Drew asks with mix of anger and sadness in his voice. “Yes I do love him.” I say and Drew lets go of my hair before slapping me across the face. I grab my bag before leaving his locker room and heading to Finn’s locker room where I tell him what happened. “Lass stay with me now that he knows.” Finn says as he presses and ice pack to my cheek.

**Drew’s POV**

I can believe that fucking bitch left me well we’ll see what she thinks of Finn after we’re done with him. Finn is in the ring against Bobby Lashley and he’s wining so Dolph and I attack him and Bobby helps then Baron comes out and helps with the attack also. Sheena runs down to the ring and throws her body on top of his to protect him as the Shield comes out to stick their noses in my business. When its all over Finn leans on Sheena as they stand behind the Shield. “She’s never done that for you not even once man.”Dolph says. I watch her as she follows him to the trainer and I notice that she is actually worried about him. I don’t understand this shit she never worried over me like that.

**Finn’s POV**

Later I hear news that rocks me to the core and I am so worried about Sheena. She’s been training but I don’t think she’s ready for this but Baron is being impossible. “Look its either you her and Roman versus me Drew and Alexa or it you and Roman versus me Drew and Braun.” Baron says. “Fine you over grown asshole I’m in and trust me when I say you are going to regret this.” Sheena says before I can object. “Baby are you sure you want to do this ?” I ask her as we walk out of his office. “Yes and I think you should be the demon.” Sheena says with a gleam in her eye I’ve only ever seen when she comes up with a crazy plan. Sheena trains with me and Roman for days and I ask about her ring gear she gets a smile and says “You’ll see.” When the day of the match comes Drew, Alexa and Baron are in the ring waiting when Roman comes followed by me “Oh Finn where’s your little girlfriend?” Alexa asks with a smirk. ‘Problem’ by Natalia Kills plays and Sheena comes out as a sexier female version of my demon look. “Banion Demon.” Jojo announced as Sheena came down the ramp in a sexy stalking manner I was so shocked and turned on at the same time. “Hi boys.” Sheena says her voice raspy and demonic. Drew and Baron look confused, Alexa looks afraid and Roman looks impressed. When the match starts its Sheena and Alexa going at it and Alexa tags in Drew Sheena looks at him and he actually grabs her arm before I charge into the ring and punch him. Sheena stand on the apron with Roman who is itching to get in the ring. I tag him as Drew tags Baron. The match is fast paced and exciting. Finally Alexa and Sheena are back in the ring Sheena gets the upper hand and then does the Coup de grace and then rolls up Alexa for a pin Drew tries to break it up only to taken down by me as Roman spears Baron and Sheena gets the three count.

**Sheena’s Pov**

After our match we are in the back cleaning up when Finn says “Damn it that was sexy Lass.” “So you aren’t mad?” I ask looking up at him with a smile. “Never at you.” Finn says before kissing me and smearing our paint even worse. “I love you so much baby boy.” I say as we head to shower and change. Later we met up with a few co-workers and I see Drew watching me with anger and sadness in his eyes but I am glad to be away from him because things between us were awful and hopefully he will realize that.

_**Three years later** _

**Third Party POV**

Sheena was walking down thru the arena with her and Finn’s twin boys when she bumps into Drew and he says “Hey look at the Balor clan. I just saw Finn talking to Hunter down the hall. Sheena I just want you to know I was in a bad place a couple of years ago and I took it out on you and that’s no excuse for the way I acted. I’m glad that we can all be friends and I’m really happy for you and Finn.” Sheena hugs Drew and says “I understand I forgive you for all that. I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy.” When Sheena gets to Finn he if holding presents and she knows it’s Lego because just like his smile their boys inherited his love of Lego. The happy little Balor clan lived happily ever after.


End file.
